We'll Always Come Back For You
by ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14
Summary: "I expected more from you, Hiccup Haddock." "Who are you?" he asked, struggling against the ropes. "Oh, Mast'r 'Iccup, don't you recognize an old friend?" "What? No...NO!" Hiccup is captured by Krogan, Viggo, and a mysterious ally. Based off the Race To The Edge Season Six trailer. Hiccup!whump, Hiccstrid, and Dagur being an amazing big brother.


**Here guys, have a one-shot. I wrote it after seeing the first RTTE trailer, because that thing was stuffed full of whump potential and HICCSTRID! Also Krogan and Traitor Johann.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RTTE.**

 **Summary: Hiccup is captured by Krogan, Viggo, and a mysterious ally. Will he make it out alive? Hiccup!whump, Hiccstrid, big brother!Dagur, and evil! Johann.**

The wind stings Hiccup's eyes as he and Toothless fly above the forest. He can hear the roars of the Singetails behind him, and the angry shouts of the Dragon Flyers. As he leans low over Toothless's neck, an arrow passes dangerously close to his head. As if in slow motion, he turns his head to the left, watching the projectile pass harmlessly; the next moment, he is forced to pull up sharply as a Singetail appears before him.

Briefly, Hiccup turns, searching for an escape route, but the other Flyers are already filing into place, forming a ring around him. Cursing softly, he glances up only to see the crimson Singetail hovering above. "No..." he mutters. "No, no!"

"You're all mine, Hiccup," says Krogan from the back of his Singetail. They make eye contact, and the glare Hiccup sends the man is absolutely venomous.

He's caught, and he knows it.

As the tall foreigner signals to his dragon, the Singetail prepares to shoot a single fireball. Hiccup frantically looks for a way out, then, recklessly, Toothless bolts to the side.

The blast of fire narrowly misses Hiccup, but the force of it throws him backwards through the air. After the brief, almost blissful sensation of weightlessness as he flies across the clearing, he hits the ground with devastating force. He suddenly is incapable of breathing; a fiery pain explodes in his chest as a few ribs break. His head hits the ground and bounces, a sharp rock slicing a shallow gash into his forehead.

As soon as he can breathe again, he screams, the pain hitting him with the force of a Gronckle's tail bludgeon. The young heir is sprawled on the ground, recovering his breath from being blasted straight off Toothless's back.

Despite the pain caused by the fall, Hiccup pushes himself up to his knees. "Toothless-!" he gasps, searching for his beloved dragon. As soon as he makes it to a kneeling position, however, a kick slams into his chest, and he topples back over into the dirt.

Krogan's impossibly tall form looms over Hiccup as the man chuckles softly. The heir briefly struggles against the iron grip of the two Flyers dragging him to his feet, and is rewarded with a slap to the face. Grimacing at the bitter taste of his own blood, Hiccup glares at Krogan. "Where's...Toothless...?" he slurred as he glared up at Krogan.

The man smirks and shakes his head. "I'm not one to spoil the surprise...let's just say some old friends want to meet you."

"Old friends, huh?" Somehow that doesn't excite him.

He is blindfolded, a strip of dark cloth tied cruelly tight around his eyes. Then he hears Krogan's silky smooth voice at his back.

"Goodnight, Haddock."

Then he feels a sharp pain in the side of his neck, and slowly loses consciousness.

****line break****

The first thing Hiccup notices upon waking is the sharp pain in his head. He groans softly before realizing that a gag is wedged tightly inside his mouth. He can hear low voices talking, just barely distinguishable.

"However did you find him?"

"Blown off the back of his dragon," speaks Krogan's voice. "He was easy prey after that. We left the Night Fury behind; he'll make a lovely message to the other Riders, don't you think?"

The first voice speaks again. "Impressive. Finally we've captured him...the leader of our enemies, the key to unlocking the secrets of the dragons..."

"Cut with the melodrama, Viggo."

"My apologies."

Hiccup realizes he is lying limply on the floor on his right side, his hands bound behind him. Briefly, he struggles to free himself, before giving up and slumping back to the ground.

"It looks like our guest is awake," Krogan says softly. "Take his blindfold off, will you, Viggo? And get him off the floor."

The cloth is removed from over his eyes, and Hiccup blinks as the dim light illuminates his surroundings. He's in a low-ceilinged room lit by a fireplace in the corner. It looks like an office, perhaps that of Viggo or Krogan. _Where am I?_ he wonders in confusion as Viggo hoists him up. After being shoved roughly into a chair, he looks around somewhat frantically, vaguely remembering his capture...

Oh Thor...he had been captured by the Flyers. _This is bad, really, really bad..._ Nowadays, it seemed like the entire archipelago was out to get him; especially Viggo and Krogan. Thor knew what they wanted from him, but he knew that if they had felt the need to kidnap him, their intentions couldn't be good for his well-being.

Viggo's hands deftly undo the gag, tossing it to the side. "You really did a number on him, Krogan... I believe he may have a concussion. He's not normally this...docile."

Hiccup scowls, revolted at the way Viggo is talking about him; what right has he to stand there, looking so proud and satisfied at Hiccup's state? After all, it was due to Hiccup's actions that Viggo fell into a volcano and earned those horrific scars. Hiccup glares in his direction, but then flinches as Krogan moves towards him.

"Something you'd like to say, boy?" Krogan hisses, grabbing a handful of Hiccup's hair and jerking his head up. The blade of a knife comes to rest under the boy's chin.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Hiccup rasps.

Viggo sighs, rolling his eyes. "And here it comes."

"Let me go, you Thor-cursed son of a half-troll."

Krogan snarls from deep in his throat, fist releasing Hiccup's hair and slamming into the heir's jaw. Hiccup only grunts as the taste of blood fills his mouth.

"My, my, Hiccup. I'm surprised at you," says Viggo as he steps forward, the dim firelight dancing across his scarred features and casting an eerie glow over his features. "You're usually so very polite."

"Being kidnapped will do that to you," Hiccup replies thickly, spitting out blood. "Oops, I messed up your floor."

A second hit, this time to the gut.

"Oi! _Rude!_ "

"Ah yes. However, I promise your treatment so far has all been Krogan's doing, not my own." Viggo grimaces as though the words pain him.

Krogan scowls. "We're working together, Grimborn."

"Again, not completely my doing."

"You know, for being partners and all, you two appear to have some problems you need to work out." Hiccup sighs lazily. "I mean, seriously. You can't even interrogate a prisoner properly without arguing."

This time it's Viggo who hits him, the man's open palm smacking across his face. Hiccup flinches at the blow, then glares daggers at both men. "Now who's being impolite?"

Another slap to the face. Krogan's eyes are dark with anger, and he is clearly having trouble restraining himself from strangling the heir. "You're very annoying, did you know that?" the man asks, his voice clipped.

"I've heard that claim before, yes." Hiccup pauses. "Where am I?"

"The Dragon Flyer base. My office." Krogan smirks.

Hiccup swallows nervously. "What happened? Where's Toothless?"

"Your dragon's fine," Krogan replies. "We left him where he lay; he should be waking up with a nasty headache any time now. You were blasted straight off his back...right into our hands. It was pathetically easy."

"I expected more from you, Hiccup Haddock," says a new voice, announcing the presence of a fourth person in the room. Hiccup freezes as he recognizes the voice. Wait...no. That can't be right. He must be mistaken. "You're normally quite slippery when it comes to direct battle against your enemies."

"Who are you?" he asks, turning his head slightly towards the voice despite its owner standing behind his back.

"Ah, _Mast'r'iccup,"_ drawls the voice. "Don't tell me you don't recognize an old friend?"

"No," Hiccup rasps. "J-Johann? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not, Hiccup." Johann circles around to stand in front of Hiccup, and the heir is alarmed to see the smirk that crosses the former trader's face.

"How long have you been working with _them?"_ Hiccup spits venomously.

Johann is suddenly very close to him; a small but deadly sharp knife pressed against Hiccup's chest. "Twelve years I've worked to take down Berk, and four years to take down the Dragon Riders," he gloats.

Hiccup pales. "You've planned this for that long...?"

"Aye. You were six years old when I first came to Berk... I almost regretted plotting against you and your father. You were quite endearing at that age."

Hiccup is not amused, though Viggo snorts and laughs quietly.

Johann continues. "And now, our plan comes together. Finally we have the missing pieces- both the Dragon Eye and the Master of Dragons."

"I'm flattered."

Johann shot him a withering glare. "Don't interrupt. the Dragon Eye can help us find and learn about the dragons...but you Hiccup, are the key to unlocking a world of dragon secrets most people haven't even begun to grasp."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" asks the young Berkian, glaring stoically into his captor's eyes.

Johann smiles thinly. "You'll find that Krogan here is rather skilled in the torture department. I'm sure they'd be eager to persuade you to join us."

Hiccup swallows, giving the man he had once called a friend the coldest glare he can muster. "I'll never help you. I'll die before I reveal anything about the dragons. And wouldn't that ruin your villain monologue?"

"I don't monologue."

"Really, now?" Hiccup asks dryly. "But my answer is still no. I won't tell you anything."

"Alas, I feared you would say that." Johann says, sighing. "Ah, well..." his eyes suddenly darken as he steps backwards. "Krogan, he's all yours."

The man moves forward, and Hiccup sees Johann smirk, satisfied.

Well, crap.

****line break****

Hours later, Hiccup is alone once more. He lies huddled up in the fetal position, eyes closed. The men left him alone some time ago, having gotten nothing out of him despite the many raw and bleeding welts and burns on his arms and torso. Krogan had the absolutely lovely idea to use Changewing acid on his prisoner, a plan that very nearly worked. Hiccup's throat is still raw from his shouts and cries during _that_ particular incident.

His friends are coming, that much he knows. They are probably already here, searching for him. When they find Krogan, Johann, and Viggo, they'll probably scream threats and demand to know where Hiccup is. Johann will most likely gloat and monologue, Krogan will attempt to fight, and Viggo, sensing the odds, will point them in the right direction before making his escape.

"Brother!" Dagur's voice cries as the door bursts open. Hiccup can only moan weakly in response, his throat protesting at even the softest use.

"Oh, Thor," Heather exclaims, seeing the heir's limp form. "Guys, he's over here."

Footsteps pound across the floor; the vibrations make Hiccup's headache worse but he can't really complain. After all, Astrid's here. His friends are here for him. "You're l-late," he calls as loudly as he can, before being interrupted by a fit of coughing.

Dagur reaches Hiccup first and drops to his knees, his hands surprisingly gentle as he flipped the boy's body over. Hiccup grasped weakly at Dagur's arm, involuntarily crying out as a wave of pain crashed over his body. "Dagur...hurts..." he moaned.

Moments later, Heather and Snotlout are at his side as well. Snotlout sucks in a breath at the sight of his cousin, looking ready to smack someone.

"I knew you'd...come..." he croaked.

"I'm going to kill Krogan," Heather said, matter-of-fact.

"T-take it easy, guys," Hiccup rasps. "Try not to kill anybody."

"It might be too late for that," Heather replies, glancing up. "Astrid, Stoick and the twins are rounding up Viggo and Krogan as we speak. Turns out Johann was here too."

Snotlout snorts. "Yeah. That should make for another epic story, shouldn't it?" He gently loops an arm under Hiccup's shoulders, and he and Dagur lift the heir to his knees. "Of course, it was the strangest thing. He insisted on staying with Astrid. Says he felt he owed it to her to help fight the Flyers."

Dagur's the only one to see Hiccup stiffen and go even more pale. "Hiccup. What's wrong?"

"J-Johann's with Astrid?" he stutters.

"Yep. Right here," Astrid declares, entering the room. "Oh my Thor, _Hiccup!"_ She rushes forward, fussing over his injuries, but Hiccup's focus isn't on her. He stares over her head, right into the eyes of one Trader Johann.

"You _dirty, lying scum_." He spits out the words with venom, startling everyone in the room. "You c-coward. Of course you would pretend to be a victim… a p-prisoner. You don't even have the guts to admit… you were working with Viggo and Krogan this whole time?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Johann? Working with the Flyers?"

"Oh, Master 'Iccup, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about—" Johann begins, but Hiccup cuts him off.

 _"_ _Don't lie to me!"_ he spits. "You may have fooled us all for twelve years… but you can't deny this. After all, we have these two as witnesses... d-don't we?" He points in the direction of Viggo and Krogan, who are being held at axe-point by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "They were there…the whole time…"

"Is it true?" Astrid asks Johann, who merely simpers and shakes his head, trying to hide behind Snotlout. The Jorgenson makes a noise of disgust and shoves the ex-trader away.

"Interesting how you're so eager to betray us simply to save your own skin," Krogan muses.

"Yes. I never thought I'd say this, but Krogan has a point." Viggo sounds irritated at the admission.

Johann goes pale, and Hiccup smirks at him.

Dagur growls low in his throat. "Hiccup, what did they do to you?"

Hiccup shivers, suddenly cold. Krogan's dark eyes are fixed on him, seeming to pierce straight through him. Dagur, seeing the shudder, tightens his grip almost imperceptibly around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Interrogated... They want me to help them find dragons."

"Well, this has certainly been an engaging chat," says Viggo. "However, I believe it's time we take our leave."

The ceiling bursts into flames as Singetails bombard it; the Flyers then swoop down, scooping up the three men and darting back into the sky.

Astrid curses and shakes her fist at the sky before turning back to Hiccup. "Hiccup, are you okay? What did they do to you?"

He nods wearily. "Not as much as they could have...Viggo and Krogan hit me a few times."

"A few times?" Snotlout snorts. "Man, it looks like a Gronckle fell on you."

"Johann had the bright idea to use the whip," Hiccup continues, ignoring his cousin. "Almost worked, though. Krogan hits hard..." He trails off, shivering. "Then it was Changewing acid...that's what the burns are from, at least some of them." He hears his friends gasp in horror. "The rest are from the blast that knocked me off Toothless." He lapses into a fit of coughing, suddenly exhausted. He barely stops himself from collapsing.

"Sshhh," Dagur soothes, uncharacteristically gently. "You can rest now, Hiccup. You did good, Brother."

"Th-thanks," he rasps. "I knew you guys...would come for me..."

"Of course, Hiccup. We'll always come for you."

"Can I...?"

"You can sleep," Astrid replies.

Within seconds their leader is breathing evenly, his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like! Leave a review!**


End file.
